


And Now, Fuze will Show us how to Piss off a Sniper

by Laurincia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Based off that video of Bartek messing with the sniper, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Y'all know the video of Bartek messing with the Sniper's scope? Yeah





	And Now, Fuze will Show us how to Piss off a Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored

It was a relatively quiet summer, a bunch of the guys had decided to go camping about a mile away from base, in a nearby forest.  They brought their guns for hunting and protection purposes. You never know when a wild bear would erupt out of the bushes without a certified Russian there to protect everyone. Their little squad consisted of Timur, Shuhrat, James, Seamus, Sébastien, Ryad, Gustave, and Julian. Mike would occasionally drop by to make sure everyone had food and no one died. Timur was leaning against a tree, cleaning some mud off his sniper, ignoring James obviously planning something with Shuhrat. Gustave was in a heated argument on whether or not wine was better than whiskey, who then dragged Ryad and Sébastien into their argument. Sébastien wasn’t afraid to side with Gustave while Ryad backed out, in fear of getting thrown across a lake by Seamus. Julian kept to himself, cooking some rabbit that Sébastien had blasted through the head with his marksman rifle. Mike had shown up at their camp again holding a large lunch box filled with sandwiches and started to hand them out. “Okay, quiet now, please!” James announced, holding his phone out to record something. The arguments died down and everyone looked to see what was happening. “Alright! And now, Fuze will show us how to piss off a sniper,” James said, backing up to stand with Seamus and Gustave while Shuhrat sauntered up to Timur with a shit eating grin on his face. He stopped in front of Timur and smiled sweetly, grabbing a hold of the windage adjustment knob. Silence. Shuhrat then turned the knob sharply to the left. Everyone who valued their life didn’t laugh at the look of pure betrayal and rage on Timur’s face. Shuhrat turned the knob to the right before running away in fear that Timur would shoot him point-blank with his sniper. James couldn’t stop laughing and stopped the recording. Luckily, Shuhrat had managed to count the clicks. 


End file.
